Female Robbery
by emk4t
Summary: AJ Lee becomes the first female member of The Shield. Over time, the Diva's champion begins to develop feelings for the United State's champion, Dean Ambrose. However, when AJ makes the mistake of getting with Shield brother, Seth Rollins, she unintentionally breaks up The Shield. Can she bring them back together or will she be forced to choose a side?
1. Chapter 1: AJ joins The Shield

Dean, Seth, and Roman stood in the ring, the crowd roaring loudly at their presence. The boys were wearing their usual Shield gear, and their hair was wet, with strands stuck to their sweaty faces.

Roman grabbed a microphone from somebody that stood just outside the ring, and began to pace around the squared circle.

"What's up, Chicago?" He said into the ring, his voice soft like velvet. The audience cheered in response, causing Roman to smile as he passed the microphone to Seth.

"Are ya'll ready for our big announcement?" Seth asked the crowd, and they cheered again loudly. He smirked and Dean grabbed the mic from him, the United States champ chuckling at the reaction that they were getting from the crowd.

"We'd love you lot to meet the newest member of The Shield." He spoke, causing an uproar from the audience. They all looked at each other, and then up at the ramp as they waited for the newest member to come out from the gorilla position.

They waited for much too long, the anticipation killing the crowd. Suddenly, her music hit. AJ began to skip down the ramp in black denim shorts, and a cut up Shield top, her converse fitted with black laces. She flicked her hair from side to side as the crowd reacted positively to their announcement. The brunette skipped around the ring once before lightly climbing the steps and sliding through the ropes. She stood in between Dean and Roman, looking ever so tiny compared to the men.

Roman and Seth held up their tag team titles, as Dean held up his United States belt, and AJ joined in, holding her Diva's championship high with a huge grin on her face.

The team looked dominant and powerful, and the crowd were completely behind their new addition. With a skip in her step, AJ began to make her way to the edge of the ring, climbing out of the ropes, as her boys followed.

"_Excuse me!_" Vickie Guerrero screeched from the stage, causing AJ and The Shield to turn around. The brunette leaned against the ropes as she cocked her head to the side, Dean and Seth on either side of her. "Did you think that you were just going to walk out of here?" She asked with a chuckle.

Grabbing the microphone from Ambrose, AJ stepped forwards; herself and Vickie had an eventful history, the majority of it being bad.

"What do you want, Vickie?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"I want what the WWE Universe wants... a match. Tonight." She spoke, and the audience cheered in appreciation. "So tonight, AJ and Seth will face Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan." The roar from the crowd got louder, and a chant of 'yes' began to get louder and louder. "And that match starts... right now." Vickie evilly giggled, before turning and walking backstage.

AJ turned to her boys, a quick glance of worry exchanged with Seth. He stepped to her, wrapping his arm around her loosely.

"It'll be fine." He promised, and she believed him. Giving him a squeeze, she nodded, and stepped outside the ropes. Roman and Dean had already stepped down to the mats, and stood proudly behind their team.

Daniel and Brie stood in the middle of the ring, doing their 'yes' chant in unison with the WWE Universe.

Seth and Daniel began the match, exchanging a series of takedown's and moves. It was an even match, but AJ desperately wanted to get in the ring. Holding her hand out, she indicated to Seth that she wanted in. However, the two-toned superstar wanted longer, and ignored her request. Folding her arms, AJ rolled her eyes and leaned against the turnbuckle post.

Then she noticed it, Seth was readying up for his finisher. The curb stomp was coming. She could see Brie across the ring, alerting Bryan to what was about to happen, but AJ wasn't about to let her team down. Jumping down from the apron, the brunette ran around the ring, undetected by the Bella twin. Grabbing her feet, the Diva's champion dragged her from the apron, throwing her to the outside. She glanced up to see Seth covering Daniel, as the crowd counted with the ref. 1, 2, 3!

AJ grinned, sliding under the bottom rope back into the ring. She wrapped her arms around Seth, as he lifted her off her feet.

"Well done, tiny." He whispered in her ear, causing her to smirk a little. When her feet were placed back on the ground, she noticed that Dean and Roman had joined the two in the ring. Roman grabbed AJ carefully, pulling her over to him.

"Bring Brie back in the ring." He whispered to her, and she nodded. She exited the ring, jumping back down to the mats. Grabbing Brie by her brunette hair, she rolled the Bella back into the ring, sliding in after her.

Roman did his mighty roar, as Dean and Seth helped Daniel to his knees by Romans feet. Grabbing him, Roman glanced over at AJ and nodded. The Diva's champion replicated Roman, putting Brie's head between her muscular legs and holding onto her waist. In sync with her boys, AJ raised Brie up onto her shoulders, and then slammed her back to the ground. Brie and Daniel both lay still, and broken in the middle of the ring, as AJ began to skip around the squared circle. Dean, Seth, and Roman held their fists over Bryan's body, as their music hit.

The four were in their element.


	2. Chapter 2: Cheers!

"To The Shield!" Seth called out, holding up his tequila shot in his hand. AJ, Dean, and Roman followed suit, touching each others shot glasses before pouring the sour liquid down their throats.

AJ and Roman screwed up their faces with disgust as the alcohol burned their throats, while Dean and Seth, who seemed unaffected, ordered more drinks.

"How do you feel about being in The Shield?" Roman asked, talking over the loud music. The four of them had gone for a drink at a local bar to celebrate their newest member. It was Seth's idea to do shots.

"Awesome." AJ replied with a huge smile, as Dean passed her another shot. She rolled her eyes and glanced at Roman as they both held theirs to their lips. In sync they drank their second shot with disgust, and slammed their glasses down on the table.

At that moment, a pair of pale hands covered Romans eyes, followed by a sweet "_Guess who?_". Paige was Roman's long term girlfriend, though it wasn't public knowledge. Paige had been offered the job of being the female member of The Shield before AJ, but she had rejected. She didn't want to mix business with pleasure.

Roman turned around, giving Paige a big kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. Awkwardly, AJ turned back to Seth and Dean, who were laughing about something that AJ had missed.

"Who fancies dancing?" The black widow suggested in an attempt to get the group together. They nodded in agreement, and the five of them headed to the dance floor.

The group began dancing together, all having a laugh and a bit of fun while they sipped on their alcoholic drinks. But it wasn't long until Paige and Roman had began to couple off, dancing closely and seductively.

AJ turned to speak to Seth, but the two-toned superstar had already began to flirt with a young blonde across the dance floor. She watched in amazement as the girl began to grind on Seth, before shockingly looking away. Turning to Dean, she raised her eyebrows and blew out a puff of air. He chuckled in reply.

"He uhh... he does that." He laughed, and AJ giggled a little, playing awkwardly with her hair. "Fancy another drink?" He asked, motioning to her empty glass. The brunette nodded and followed Ambrose to the bar, a little skip in her step. Taking her space next to him, she couldn't help but feel tiny in comparison to her partners. "Whisky on the rocks for me and uhh..." He turned to the black widow as he trailed off his sentence.

"Vodka coke?" She suggested to him, and he nodded towards the bar tender.

"And two more shots of tequila." He added, much to AJ's dismay. He smirked over at her as she rolled her deep brown eyes.

"You guys can really hold your liquor." She joked, though she couldn't understand why they didn't feel tipsy like herself.

"We're a lot bigger." He chuckled, handing her the two drinks. Downing his shot, he didn't even seem phased by the spirit, before he took a sip of his whisky. AJ hummed in response, and forced her third shot down her throat. She choked as the alcohol burned her throat, and Dean laughed at the brunette. "Slow down, trouble."

AJ looked up at him with a smile and began to sip on her vodka and coke. "You know, I never thought I'd be stood in a club, taking shots with cute Dean Ambrose." She slurred, leaning against the bar as she stared into her glass.

"Cute?" Dean scoffed, a smirk on his face. AJ immediately glanced up, her eyes wide. Had she really said that out loud? Her cheeks flushed red, and she glanced down in embarrassment, sipping again at her drink. "Most people think I'm unstable."

AJ's eyes flickered up to the United State's champion, as cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Me too." She sipped at her drink, holding her gaze with his beautiful blue eyes. Now it was his turn to turn away, a smirk across his lips.

Glancing over, AJ noticed Seth making out with the blonde from before. She felt somewhat protective over her boys, and didn't want Seth being taken advantage of.

Dean followed her stare and smirked a little. "He loves the attention." He told her, and AJ snapped her head back to look at Ambrose. "He barely ever takes them back to the hotel but..." He shrugged. AJ glanced back to Seth again as the blonde began to grind on him again, his hands exploring her body. "I don't see the attraction myself."

"She's pretty." AJ admitted, cocking her head to the side. Though she thought Seth could do better, the girl wasn't exactly ugly.

"I meant the whole _different girl every night _thing." He smirked. "But yeah, she's alright." He nodded in agreement, getting a little smile from AJ. "I prefer brunettes." He said, taking a sip of his drink as he failed to hide the smile on his face. AJ glanced up at him, watching him as he poured the cold glass against his lips. She couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but it gave her a warn feeling inside.

"I'm more of an... _unstable_ kinda girl." She said, biting her lip as she smiled helplessly. His blue eyes met hers and he couldn't help but chuckle at her words, reaching up to brush his auburn hair out of his face.


	3. Chapter 3: Vengeance

Vickie Guerrero stood in the ring, proudly. Her black suit unbuttoned at the top to show her 'Cougar' necklace.

"Excuse me!" She squealed, causing the crowd to boo loudly. "AJ and Seth had a lucky shot last week..." She sighed, irritated, as the crowd cheered in joy. "But nobody gets away that easily. Miss AJ Lee will be facing the team of Alicia Fox and Paige, in a handicap match. Right now." Her shrewd cackle echoed around the arena.

AJ's music hit as the brunette began to skip down the ring, her long hair swinging side to side. The black widow had a big smile on her face, but she was anything but happy. Vickie was punishing her for the sake of it; which was something that AJ was used to. However she didn't want to bring The Shield down with her.

As AJ began to climb the steps, Vickie quickly escaped the ring, glaring at AJ as she stood in front of the announce table. The Diva's champion stared back through angry eyes. There was a moment of deafening silence between the two before Vicki began screaming at the black widow, warning her to stay where she was.

Paige's music caused AJ to turn around, to see her opponents strolling towards the ring. Paige was unzipping her leather jacket, while Alicia was swinging a feather coat behind her. The two had no problem with teaming up against AJ; especially after Paige's past feud with the black widow.

Both diva's stepped into the ring, both sets of eyes on AJ. She clutched onto her Championship as they began to step towards her, smiles emerging on their faces. A loud cackle was heard in the background, but the Diva's Champion didn't want to take her eyes away.

Just then, The Shield's music hit. Both Alicia and Paige began to retreat to their corner, wrapping their arms around each other, assuring each other protection. AJ glanced up to the stairs to see Dean, Seth, and Roman heading down the steps as the crowd roared. She couldn't help but bite her lip and smile as her boys made their way to the ring to protect her. Handing the time keeper her Championship, AJ faced her opponents, and the bell rang; feeling safer with The Shield behind her.

Alicia was the first in, though AJ really wanted to get her hands on Paige. Fox was tough, and put up a good fight against the black widow, but AJ was ready for her signature move. She waited for Alicia to stumble up to her knees after a large clothesline, as she prepared for the Shining Wizard. Just then, Paige grabbed AJ by her long curls, dragging her to the ground. AJ covered her face with her arms, as her attackers kicked at her ribs and arms.

A rough hand grabbed at her arm, pulling her away from her attackers, and down to the mats below. She glanced up to see Seth yelling at the two diva's as they began to step to the far side of the ring. AJ couldn't make out what he was saying, but it seemed to be doing the trick.

The hand that had saved her grabbed at her waist; an arm wrapping around the small diva as he held her up. Glancing up at her hero, the brunette's deep brown eyes met a light blue pair that belonged to Dean Ambrose. Resting her head against his chest, she inhaled his comforting aroma as she listened to his rapid heart beat through his black vest, the roars of the crowd drowning out in comparison to his body speaking to her. Seth had climbed down from the ring, and stood next to the couple, along with Roman.

"Thank you." She whispered softly, so that only he could hear; and in return he stroked her back.

Roman and Seth grabbed the four Championship belts, handing them out among the group as they began to step towards the barricade, with a little push from the United States Champion.

Dean let his arm fall from around AJ as the approached the barricade; easily sliding over the small black wall that separated them from the crowd. He turned, offering his rough hand out to the black widow as she clutched onto her title belt. Taking his hand, the small woman hopped over, joining her team on the steps.

Turning, the Diva's Champion glanced over at Vickie; who's smile had faded. With a smirk, AJ closed her eyes as she drew her hand up to her pursed lips, before blowing a kiss to the General Manager. A chuckle was heard behind her from her boys as Vickie began to rage; throwing her microphone at the ground.

"Good job, Tiny." Seth complimented, giving AJ a small pat on the shoulder. The brunette couldn't hide her grin as she glanced down to the ground, before turning to leave back up the stairs, through the crowd, as they cheered and patted the faction.


	4. Chapter 4: The Shield Unite

**I can't believe how much response this story has got, thank you all!**

Dean stood strong in the ring as Jack Swagger strutted his way to the ring, Zeb by his side. The universe were erupting, like usual, which gave AJ goosebumps as she stood by to watch the match. Roman and Seth were at either side of her, her two protectors towering over the 5"2 diva.

Vickie had put Dean against Swagger for his title; just another hurdle in the General Mangers series of unfortunate events to ruin The Shield.

The bell rang loudly, and Swagger jumped on Dean, attacking him savagely while AJ watched helplessly. Her stomach churned at the sight of the Lunatic Fringe being hurt, but she knew that she had to endure it, since it was all part of the script. Finally, Dean managed to get some breathing room, only for Swagger to run at him once again.

The diva's champion had had enough, as she jumped up onto the apron, reaching over the tall top rope to get the attention of Jack. "Leave him alone!" She yelled, causing Swagger to stroll over to her, a smirk across the blonde's face. In the background, the united state's champion lay across the mat, catching his breath. His head lolled over towards AJ, noticing her dispute with Swagger. His breath hitched in his throat, as he tried his hardest to push himself off the ground.

"Aw, does little AJ want me to leave him alone?" Jack teased, causing the brunette to glare at him. With every step he took towards her, he towered over her more and more. "What you going to do about it, little girl?" He laughed. Anger rose up in the black widow, as she reached up, slapping Swagger with the palm of her hand. The crowd began to roar as Jack grabbed at his raw cheek. "You little-" Swagger grabbed AJ by her long brown curls, causing her to squirm under his grasp. Seth ran to her safety, confronting Swagger as he let his grip go on the woman.

Roman was quick enough to grab AJ, catching her like a small child in his arms. Planting her feet back down on the ground, he leaned down to her ear. "Calm down, spunky." He chuckled, causing AJ's frustration to subside as a smirk crept across her face.

She glanced back at the ring, noticing that Dean had gotten back to his feet and was attacking Swagger in a similar fashion that he had had done to him earlier; a small vengeance for the female wrestler. The auburn Shield member stood up, brushing his wet hair out of his face before looking down to where the small diva stood. A smile formed across his face when their eyes met, causing AJ to blush slightly, before he turned his attention back to Swagger. It was like he was telling the black widow that this was for her.

Grabbing the blonde superstar, he prepared him for Dirty Deeds, making AJ grin from ear to ear. He planted Jack on his head before covering him for the pin. But before the referee could hit the mat for the three count, Paige had crept up on AJ, grabbing the brunette's curls and throwing her into the barricade. It was a clear attack arranged by Vickie, that had been kept from The Shield. The diva's champion lay on the ground in pain. Dean had forgotten about winning the match, as he rushed over to the black widow, but Seth beat him too it. The two-toned superstar knelt by her side, asking her over and over if she was okay.

Roman had began arguing with his girlfriend, Paige, asking her why she would get involved. Meanwhile, Dean stood with one foot on the bottom rope, overlooking Seth comfort AJ. Just then, he was grabbed from behind, his ankle twisting and contorting as Swagger put the US champion in the patriot lock.

The brunette diva pointed up towards the ring, directing Seth's attention to his best friend's distress. The two-toned superstar wasted no time in rushing to Dean's aid, as AJ sat up against the barricade, grabbing at her back in pain.

Seth gave it to Swagger, jumping on the patriotic superstar as he began hitting him frantically. Swagger let go of Dean as he struggled to get the two-toned man off his back. Finally, Seth slipped off Swagger, giving him a hard push backwards, to which Jack responded with a harder push, making the young Shield member land on his butt. The bell rang as the ring announcer declared Swagger the winner by disqualification, but Ambrose the retaining champion.

Dean swiftly left the ring, grabbing his championship belt from the timekeeper before holding it high in the air, turning to Swagger to shout "It's mine, forever!". Roman helped AJ to her feet, handing her the diva's championship as he clung to his own.

The brunette walked, a little painfully, over to Ambrose, championship cuddled in her arms. She glared over at Jack, who was sat in the center of the ring, panting as Zeb he checked his client over.

"You okay, tiny?" Dean asked huskily, wrapping his powerful, muscular arm around her. She nodded with a smile, finding comfort in his embrace. "You got pretty beat up there." He raised his trimmed eyebrows, causing her to cock her head to the side.

"I don't think you can say anything..." She smirked, causing a deep chuckle from the US champion, as he removed his arm from around the brunette.

The group reached the barricade, as Dean and AJ trailed along at the back. Seth and Roman were already in the crowd, as they turned and waited for their team mates to follow them. AJ put her hands on the barricade, ready to jump over, when she felt two strong hands on her waist. Ambrose lifted her up, as her legs swiftly slid over the tall barricade. Turning around, the brunette noticed a cheeky smirk across Dean's face, as he climbed over to join his crew.

The four stood on the steps, overlooking the ring and a defeated Jack Swagger. Dean raised his title in the air, getting a positive response from the universe. AJ, Seth, and Roman raised theirs in unison, as a smile crept upon the brunette's face. The Shield weren't going anywhere.


	5. Chapter 5: Falling

**I'm usually meant to wait until Monday to update my fictions, but after such positive responses lately, I thought I'd spoil you all!**

It was the Friday before Extreme Rules, where The Shield would defend all of their titles. The faction were meeting at the local training center to fit in some last minute practice before their big matches.

AJ arrived alone in her small black car, with the radio playing quietly in the background. She grabbed her gym bag and left her car, entering the familiar building. It was silent, and AJ wondered where her colleagues where. She stood in front of one of the many full length mirrors, brushing her windswept hair down when the sound of the door caused her to glance over her shoulder.

Dean Ambrose stood in the doorway, his aurburn curls were on end from the wind that whistled through the door. He was wearing a cammo t-shirt which clung to his arm muscles, and a pair of black shorts. AJ waited for the other men to follow him in, but Dean closed the door behind him.

"Where's Colby and Joe?" She asked, a little confused.

"Joe and Saraya are having some... _alone time._" He said with a chuckle, barely able to keep his composure. "And Colby didn't come home last night." AJ tried to hold back a smile as she nodded her head, agreeing that no more needed to be said on the subject.

"Looks like it's just me and you then." She said, brushing her hair out of her face, as he set his bag down beside hers. "Where shall we start?"

"Anything you want to run over for Sunday?" He asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Well, me and Saraya have this bit that I'm not quite sure on." She told him and he smiled in return, causing her stomach to churn with excitement. He motioned towards the ring, and AJ followed his lead. He stood on the bottom rope, allowing her room to step inside first, and she did so with a smile. He couldn't help but watch her as she bent in front of him, his mind wandering for a second until she turned back to look at him. He followed her through the ropes and stood face to face with her. "So I dropkick her, and she's meant to come back up, and clothesline me. Then she goes for the Rampaige and I turn it into the Black Widow." She explained. Dean nodded and shrugged, ready to give it a go. He had wrestled with girls in the past, so he wasn't scared of hurting the young brunette.

As told, Dean took her dropkick hard, selling it well as he clambered to his feet. AJ ran at him, as he hit her with a wicked clothesline. When the black widow didn't get up straight away, a panic ran through him; sure, he hadn't wrestled a girl in a while, but he hadn't become that rough, had he?

"What are you waiting for?" She asked him as she lay on the mat, causing him to snap out of his protective mode. Of course, she was just selling. He lifted her up into the Rampaige and AJ wrapped her legs around his torso, feeling his muscles tense under her thighs. She could feel her heartbeat begin to race as their bodies touched, though she tried to ignore it. As Dean went to do the move, AJ swung herself around, wrapping her body around his as her feet hooked under his knees. She grabbed his arm and pulled it back, and he yelped in pain playfully, before tapping out on her thigh.

The two collapsed to the floor, AJ giggling softly as she flicked her long hair back. Dean sat up, his legs partially crossed as he rubbed his arm, sticking out his bottom lip playfully.

"Careful when you're yanking that arm." He warned her with a smirk, causing the black widow to raise her eyebrows in shock.

"Thought Jon Moxley could take pain..." She rolled her brown eyes with a smile, causing him to chuckle under his breath.

"In a _real _match I would destroy you." He told her, his eyes narrowing as an amused look crept across his face. She scoffed a little, shaking her head. "Oh, you think you could take me?" He leaned forward as he asked her the question, his eyebrows raised.

"Any day, Good." She mocked, getting a kick out their playful banter. He had had enough talking, as he slid over to her side, pushing her down against the white mat as she giggled. He took both of her arms, pinning them above her head as she struggled against his strength. Though AJ usually prided herself on being able to lift heavier weights than most guys at the gym, Ambrose was more than that.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked patronisingly, causing AJ to kick and scream in frustration. A chuckle escaped him as AJ stopped resisting against his hold, sighing in defeat. He glanced down at her, their eyes locking at once. The brunette felt something that she had never felt before; it was almost as if her heart had stopped beating, and then had began to race all at once. She felt sick, but not from anything physical. The black widow had never noticed it before, but Dean had a couple of minor scars on his face that you wouldn't see unless you were up close. His eyes were the deepest blue that she could imagine, and it was hard to not appreciate his muscular body while it was leaning right over her.

"Sorry we're late." A familiar sweet voice sang, and Dean immediately let go of the brunette, his heart racing. AJ sat up, waving over to Roman and Paige as they came in, hand in hand. She couldn't get Dean's bright blue eyes out of her mind, nor the way that he made her feel. She couldn't believe that she was falling for Dean Ambrose...


	6. Chapter 6: Extreme Rules

Extreme Rules had come round too quickly for AJ's liking, but she prided herself on being a fighting champion.

Since the incident on Thursday, the brunette had began to distance herself away from Dean. How could she fall for somebody in her stable? She knew first hand how awkward things got when it didn't work out with somebody that you worked with. The awkward glances across the cantine... the way your heart stopped when you just walked past each other in the halls. She couldn't let that happen with Dean.

The Shield's music hit for the third time that AJ and Dean had managed to retain their championships, the faction still had to endure yet another championship match. As the group began walking down the steps, Seth and Roman in the lead, AJ couldn't help but wonder what Dean had made of their moment at the training facility. She grit her teeth, trying to shake the thought of him out of her mind.

The four scaled the barricade, making their way to the ring. Roman and Seth climbed up on the apron, staring down their opponents. Tonight they were facing Ryback and Curtis Axel. AJ found comfort leaning against the announce table, while Ambrose paced nervously in front of her.

A few minutes in, and Ryback wasted no time in reaching under the ring, pulling out a steel chair. He smirked, admiring his weapon, before climbing back between the ropes. The black widow watched, her hand clasped over her mouth, as Seth was hit over and over the chair.

It wasn't long until Seth was able to tag Roman in, and the powerhouse began to own the ring. AJ jumped up and down with excitement, attracting the attention of Ambrose. She glanced in his direction, their eyes locking like they had done before. She glanced away, feeling her cheeks burn, as she twiddled with her hair. It wasn't fair that her made her feel that way.

Glancing up, she noticed Curtis Axel grabbing a set of steel steps from outside of the ring, lifting them easily as he carried them to ringside. A panic set into AJ; was Ryback really going to use them on Roman? Ryback hit Roman with the meathook, leaving him lying on the solid ground. But instead of reaching down to pin the powerhouse, he smiled towards his partner. Walking over to the steel steps, he picked them up with a smirk. Roman was defenseless. The Somoan grabbed hold of the ropes, pulling himself to his feet slowly, as Ryback preyed on him from the other side of the ring. AJ wasn't sure if it was instinct or stupidly that made her do it, but the brunette suddenly slid into the ring, pushing Roman out of the way as the 'feed-me-more' superstar charged in her direction.

A loud crash was heard before a series of boo's from the crowd. The black widow lay on the mat, no strength left in her to attempt to sell.

"Are you okay?" A gruff voice asked. AJ glanced up, meeting pair of sparkling blue eyes. She couldn't mistake them if she tried.

"I'm fine, Jon." She answered with a smile, grabbing at her side in pain.

Meanwhile, Seth had began arguing with Ryback in the center of the ring,, telling the superstar that he could have stopped himself from hitting AJ with the steps. Ryback looked defeated, as he glanced over in AJ's direction. The guilt on his face was unreal. As he turned around, Roman roared from the corner, running at Ryback with all the force that he could muster. Seth rushed out of the way as the powerhouse of The Shield speared the 'feed-me-more' superstar.

_1, 2, 3!_

Roman and Seth had retained their championships. AJ could just imagine the look of fury on Vickie Guerrero face, causing the black widow to smile through the pain.

She felt a pair of hands grab her carefully, pulling her up. She glanced up at her savior, expecting to see a pair of bright blue eyes, but she was met with a sea of deep brown.

"Thought I'd told you to chill, little one?" Roman's smooth voice spoke as AJ giggled a little. Seth and Dean had rushed over to the timekeepers area, grabbing the titles off Mark Yeaton. Roman put his arm around the brunette, helping her stand as she grabbed at her side in pain.

Dean handed AJ her title with a polite smile, causing the diva to blush slightly. Suddenly, the pain in her side had been forgotten, and was replaced by a churning of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. _Damn you, Dean Ambrose_ she thought.

Roman and Seth raised their titles in the air as the crowd cheered, before Dean and AJ followed suit. All four balled up their right fist, holding it out in front of them in The Shield's signature pose. AJ had never felt so high.


	7. Chapter 7: Resistance

After their victory at Extreme Rules, The Shield had decided to go out and celebrate. They had invited a few from the locker room and headed down to a local club.

As usual, Seth was buying everybody shots, while Dean sat sipping his whisky. Roman and Paige were hand in hand at the bar, and AJ sat with Dolph Ziggler, Alicia Fox, and Nikki Bella in the booth.

"What about you, Nick?" Nikki asked. "Never sent any risque Snapchats?" The three girls giggled in response, causing the show off to blush a little. AJ glanced over at Dean, who was busy staring into the bottom of his glass. She couldn't help but wonder what was getting the lunatic fringe down.

A few yells were heard, distracting the four from their conversation, as a group of rowdy men entered the club. Alicia looked them all up and down, before sighing and cocking her head to the side. "No good eye candy here." She tutted, sipping her drink.

"What about Ambrose?" Nikki interjected, causing AJ to glare at the former diva's champion. The black widow tried to ignore the feelings of jealousy that stirred in her stomach.

"We bring drinks!" Paige sang as her and Roman approached the table, two trays of drinks in hand. Dean and Seth followed behind, taking a seat next to each other.

AJ reached over and took a vodka coke, and began sipping it slowly. The brunette wanted to take it slow tonight.

It wasn't long until the group had drank all of the drinks that Roman and Paige had bought. When Roman offered to get more, AJ shook her head. "My turn." She said with a smile, standing up.

"I'll come with." Nikki grinned, jumping up. The two girls headed to the bar, AJ feeling tiny in comparison to the taller diva, who stood an extra 5 inches taller thanks to her heels.

"Nikki, how did you know that you and John..." She trailed off.

"Wanted to be together?" The Bella finished, receiving a nod from AJ. "You just... know. I mean, even though he had a wife when we first met, we were inseparable. You know?" Nikki was smiling from ear to ear, her cheeks almost matching her blood red lipstick. "Who have you got your eye on?" She gasped.

"Nobody." AJ quickly lied, causing Nikki too tut and shake her head, but before she could speak, their conversation was rudely interrupted.

"Hey ladies." An unfamiliar voice slurred. The girls turned to see one of the rowdy men leaning against the bar as he tried to hold himself up straight. "Either of you two beautiful women want a drink?"

"We're fine thank you." Nikki answered, turning away.

"And you?" The male asked, his eyes glazed over as he moved in closer to AJ. The brunette shook her head, turning to face the bar once more. The drunken male grabbed her shoulder, turning the black widow to face him. "That's pretty fucking rude." He slurred.

"She said no." Nikki interjected, sighing at the young male. But he wasn't taking no for an answer. Pushing AJ against the bar, he began to squeeze her ass. The brunette protested, pushing the guy away, but to no avail. She had no choice but to raise her small hand, slapping the male across the cheek.

"You fucking slut." He swore, his grip tightening on the black widow. Before AJ could react, the pressure on her body was gone and the male was on the floor, grabbing at his cheek in pain. AJ looked up to meet a familiar, sweet pair of blue eyes that glared at the pestering drunk.

"Don't you ever put your hands on her again." He spat at him, before turning his attention to AJ. "Are you-"

"I'm fine." She assured him, a small smile on her face. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Later that night, after the rowdy group of men had been thrown out of the club, The Shield and their group had made their way to the dance floor. As usual, Seth had found his comfort in an attractive female that didn't mind intruding personal space. Paige had had a few too many, and was drunk dancing with Alicia Fox, while Roman watched in amusement. AJ was dancing alone when a pair of strong, big hands grasped her hips, causing her to jerk a little.<p>

"It's only me." A husky voice assured her, causing her to blush a little.

"Jon... what are you doing?" AJ asked with a smile, her stomach filling with butterflies as her mind tore between two decisions; did she let her body give in to his touch and finally let Dean Ambrose win, or did she continue to push him away? The alcohol was tilting her against the latter.

"Dancing." He slurred. "With cute AJ Lee." A giggle escaped the brunette's lips as she rolled her eyes. She felt him press his body against hers, and she inhaled deeply; it felt like a bolt of electricity had just ran through her whole body, lighting up every nerve ending for him.

"You're drunk." She laughed, though she was a little disappointed. He hadn't spoken more than two words to her all night, and suddenly now he was drunk, he was all over her.

"You're not drunk enough." He remarked, causing her to giggle loudly before covering her mouth with her hand. Turning around, she pushed him away a little playfully. She sighed and smirked at how drunk the lunatic fringe had gotten.

"I think we should get you home." She laughed, taking his hand.

* * *

><p>It was a short taxi drive to the hotel from the club, and AJ was sure that if left any longer, Ambrose was going to pass out in the back of the cab.<p>

As promised, the brunette walked him all the way to his door, making sure that the drunken superstar got back safely. She had heard way too many stories of drunken Dean.

"I'll call you tomorrow to remind you of all of this." She giggled, opening his hotel door.

"You... you're not coming in?" He asked, a small hiccup interrupting his sentence. His bottom lip stuck out like a spoilt child who had been told no.

She shook her head playfully. "Jon I-" Her words were cut off by Dean crashing his lips into hers. She couldn't help it any more. Everything that she had done to keep away from him was falling down around her as his soft lips pressed against hers. A hand reached up into her hair, grabbing at it as he pulled her in deeper. She pressed her body against his, putting a hand around his muscled torso. He pulled away suddenly, leaving her wanting more, as he looked at her breathlessly. A silence fell between the two, as he awaited her response. "I've got to go." She admitted, turning to leave.

Dean stood in the doorway, watching the petite diva walk away from him. He looked up to the ceiling, gritting his teeth. "Good going, Jon." He muttered under his breath before he slammed his door shut.

AJ walked briskly to her hotel room, needing space from the lunatic fringe to regain her composure. He had kissed her. He had kissed _her_?! The brunette wasn't sure what to make of it. Did he have genuine feelings for her, or was he just acting on his drunken impulses? What was she thinking... she couldn't let him get into her head! She had built up her walls for a reason, and nobody, not even Dean Ambrose, was breaking them down.


	8. Chapter 8: Confusing

**So my internet was playing up, so I'm sorry it took me so long to get this update up.**

AJ had text Dean the morning after, as promised, but she had received no reply. She had sent him a couple more, asking if he was okay, but nothing.

The brunette sat in the cantine, forcing herself to eat something before her match, though she was barely hungry. She checked her phone once again. Nothing. Sighing, she played with her food using the plastic fork.

"What's up, tiny?" A smooth voice spoke. AJ looked up to see Roman taking a seat next to her, an empathetic expression across his face.

The black widow just shrugged, pushing her food around her plate. "Just shit." She cussed.

"Tell me about it." His smooth voice was comforting to AJ, as she put down her fork and pushed her plate away.

"Last night..." She looked up into his dark eyes. "Jon kissed me." She sighed, feeling some relief at getting it off her chest.

Roman waited a second, failing to see the problem in her words. His fist balled up angrily. "He didn't force you-"

"No!" AJ interrupted, quickly jumping to Deans defense. "I mean... I kissed him back."

"Then what's the problem?" The powerhouse asked, cocking his head to the side as his eyebrows furrowed into a confused expression.

"I ran. I panicked and I ran." She sighed, looking down at her lap in embarrassment. "And now he won't talk to me." Roman listened intently. "Not that I don't blame him... but, I just don't know what to think. I mean... do you think he regrets it?" She looked up at Roman once more.

The Samoan shrugged. "I don't know. But I know Jon better than I know most people, and he doesn't do that. Colby, yeah. I've dealt with more of his exes than I'd like to take credit for. But not Jon." AJ wasn't sure how to take his words. Now that she'd thought about it, she had never once seen Dean with a girlfriend. "Speak to him about it."

"He won't talk to me, remember?" The brunette sighed, cocking her head to the side.

Roman looked left and then right before leaning in a little closer to the black widow. "I've never seen Jon look at someone the way he looks at you. And I've seen the way you act around him." AJ's eyes widened as she began to blush. Had it really been that obvious? "You light up as soon as he walks into the room."

"It's just a story line." She defended, feeling her cheeks burn under her olive skin.

Roman chuckled a little and shook his head at her denial. "You two will sort it out. Just give him time." He leaned back in his chair, eyeing up the brunette's food. "Are you going to eat that?"

AJ shook her head in response as she sat deep in thought about Romans words. Did Dean really have feelings for her? How had she been the only one to not notice? Checking her phone one last time, she sighed. _Give him time _she reminded herself.

* * *

><p>Back at her hotel room after RAW, AJ lay across her double bed. She held her phone tightly in her hands, waiting impatiently for it to go off.<p>

She unlocked it, going into her text messages. She scrolled down a little, finding Dean's name, before staring at it for a while. Clicking onto it, she began to re-read some of the texts that they had sent back and forth. The brunette couldn't help but find some deeper meaning in his words since speaking to Roman. There was a playfulness about him, and it caused the black widow to smile.

She had never noticed it before, but he had been quite flirtatious. How had she missed it before? Now that it had been pointed out to her, it was staring her straight in the face.

But then... why wasn't he texting her back?

She pressed onto the empty chat box, thinking carefully what to say. Did she tell him that she knew? Did she admit that she liked him back? What if Roman was wrong? She'd be making an absolute fool of herself. Maybe something casual would do the trick... Hell, who was to say he would even bother to read it?

Suddenly, her phone began to buzz. Without hesitation, she answered it, pushing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice high pitched with excitement.

"AJ!" A happy voice at the other end replied. Though it was not the voice that AJ was hoping for. "Me, Rosa, and Alicia are heading out to the club tonight, and you're coming too." Paige told her.

"I think I'm just going to have a night in." The black widow replied, faking a yawn to indicate that she was tired.

"Nonsense." Paige giggled. "We'll be over in 10."

Before AJ had chance to argue, the line had gone dead. She sighed, putting her hands over her face. The last thing she wanted to do was to go out. But perhaps it would take her mind off Dean...


End file.
